Online applications require a user to enter data into various fields, such as name, address, telephone number, and the like. Entering data is not only time-consuming but also error-prone, especially when data entry occurs using a mobile device. Moreover, using current auto-fill methods to populate online forms requires storing the data to populate the fields on a device used to populate the online form.
These and other drawbacks exist.